


Dramione - Romance at the library

by ShanLucifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanLucifan/pseuds/ShanLucifan
Summary: Dramione one shot, a request from someone.





	Dramione - Romance at the library

"Wow, she's changed," thought Draco, "suddenly she's so...beautiful, so elegant, so attractive." He'd never noticed anyone looking so beautiful at Hogwarts before. Pansy was pretty cute, but nothing compared to the girl he'd just locked eyes with. And yet, she threw him a viciously dirty look. He quickly followed after. "She's heading to the library," he thought to himself.

He turned left and headed down a corridor, and then turned right and headed down another. It was a shortcut to the library. He got there just before she did, and just as she turned the corner to walk in to the library, Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her back. 

"What was that look for, Granger?" he said to her, trying to act as if he hated her.

"Honestly Draco if you've followed me here just to threaten me, I'll hex you," she replied. "And if you must know, I gave you that look because you're simply vile," she said. Draco loosened the grip on her hand slightly and stared in to her eyes. She stared back.

"You're so beautiful," he told her, "has anyone ever told you that?" 

"No, they haven't. Well, except my parents but that doesn't count, parents are supposed to tell their children that," Hermione said, breathing slowly but quite heavily.

"Well you are," he said. He gripped her hand tightly again, pulled her in towards him and kissed her. 

She thought she didn't want to, but she kissed him back regardless. She never imagined her first kiss would be with Draco Malfoy, a boy she's despised with a passion for 3 years. She pulled away and gasped, confused and scared in case anyone had seen them. 

Draco looked like he'd just seen a ghost after he realised what he'd done. A few seconds later, Ron and Harry turned the corner. "Oh there you are Her-what's he doing here?'' said Harry.

"Mind your own business, Potter," Draco spat back. 

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Everything's fine, Draco was just leaving, weren't you?" she said, and glared at him in disgust, hiding any sign of feelings she had towards him.

Draco walked away. "I've just kissed a...a...a mudblood," he thought to himself, "how disgusting. Father will...wait, no, father WON'T hear about this!" he told himself.

"Blimey, Hermione," said Ron, "Dunno what you've done to Malfoy, but he looked petrified." 

"I don't know what I've done to him, either," she said with a small smile, "but I hope it changes him."

"Not likely," both Ron and Harry said together, unaware of what she actually meant. They all went and sat in the library, whilst Draco paced back to the Slytherin common room, thinking about his first kiss. 


End file.
